A Little Bit of Maple
by DreamlessSkyMapleStars
Summary: While reavenging a dead couple in the southeren parts of Canada, your caught right in the act of murder by the 2p Canadian Matt Williams. Can you give up your life as an assassian for love and finally settle down for the first time in your life? Can you overcome death and fighting for the true love of this Canadian killer?


You sat on the damp stairs , the loss of the stars taking away your only guide out of the small Canadian town worrying you as a faint snore came from the child asleep beside you. The rain was heavy and your only jacket was wrapped around Lily, The young girl you took in from the death of her parents. The last thing you had to do was get her to Toronto and to her grandparents and off your back.. You were an assassin, you couldn't keep a kid with you, nonetheless feed her when you could barely feed yourself a night. Ivan would make you kill the child that you had grown to love, and you couldn't kill a kid, maybe their parents but hers is already dead, alike your own. You worked for the good of evil, killing men and women who have killed and done wrong. That brings you up to your next target off the mission course, James Ratterbury. The man who killed Lily's parents. The information you and your best friend at HQ Gilbert could find was James was a drug dealer in southern Canada and often smuggled new drugs to Americans in New York and he lived in the small town of Mono, Your resting place at the moment.. Standing up and stretching until your back gave a satisfying 'pop' and your Katana sword laid against the area in its cover, you shook the little girl awake " Lily? Lily we got to get moving…" You sighed at the unresponsive child and picked her up, carrying her down the lonely sidewalk. ' _It must be midnight or something_' You thought as you saw two men walking along the sidewalk on the ottoman side of the street, one a strong looking Blonde who's shoulder length hair was in a ponytail and a sharpened and barb-wired hockey stick at his side along with a bag of groceries and another man with brown hair, a bomber jacket and a annoying voice from the sound of him and a nailed and barb-wired base-ball bat at his side. ' _What's up with them_?' You thought as he ran right by you, his eyes in a flurry of panic. _James_. Your brain shut down as you dropped the child in your arms and chased him across the street, pinning him to the concrete wall of a playground, the eyes of the other men boring into your skull. " YOU THINK ITS FUNNY KILLING A CHILD'S PARENTS IN FRONT OF THEM?" You yelled at the man underneath your grasp as he let out a terrified squeak, his eyes panicked and unfocused. You took out your sword with one hand, the other on his throat as you looked at him, anger filling your eyes as you pressed the cold stainless steel against the pale skin of his throat. " Any last words? I could have fun with this you know….. Chop off all your limbs one by one and leave you to bleed to death…. or maybe bash your skull in OR i can cut off your ears and nose… Take out your eyes and keep them as souvenirs…." You chuckled darkly at the thought. " H-HELP ME!~" The man screamed at the other men as shock ran through you. ' _He can't live….Hes nothing but scum and scum dies'_ You thought to yourself as you pressed down as hard as you could onto the blade, watching the fury and panic in the mans eyes as he felt the searing pain in his neck, the velvet blood decorating the shining blade and his clothes torso. The sight only made a faint smile flash across your face and a dark chuckle from your throat as you released the drowning man. " Bastard... " You whispered quietly and kicked him in the ribs softly, making him fall to the ground gasping for breath as you looked up from the scene. A glance from your left and you could see the men frozen in place, the brown headed had a pale color on him while the sun glassed blonde watched expressionless. The child tugged on your shirt, her eyes wide and gaping at the man. " Y-Y/n? " She whispered, fear in her voice as she spoke. " Yeah kid?" You glanced down at her and pulled the hood up on the jacket she had " You're going to get sick without that on...and the last thing i need is a dying kid to lug around " You sighed and returned your prized possession into its sheath and picked her up, her blue and white dress muddy from the past three days of hiking and running in the woods. You calmly stooped down and checked the man's pockets, earning a wallet and quickly shoved it into your pocket while walking up to the two other men. " My name is Y/N…..And if you tell anyone what you've seen tonight, Ill have no choice but to kill you " You sighed, noticing their featured upfront made a shrill go through you. The blonde was overly handsome, especially with the scowl he was wearing. ' _Dont fucking fall for their looks Y/N'_ You thought and sighed inwardly as you pulled out the wallet, counting the small bills. " Do either one of you know a place around here that will give us a nights stay for- $89 dollars?" You glanced at them expressionless, the brown headed one still frozen in place as the blonde readjusted his sun glasses in the downpour, his kook still menacing, even to you. " You and your kid can stay at my place for free.." His voice was as expressionless as yourself. " Shes not my kid.." You huffed, the pain of watching her cower in your arms made you feel terrible for the words you had said, but you couldn't show it, not to these people. " I-" You opened your mouth to reject as the cold covered eyes of the blonde stopped you " Your staying with me if you like it or not"

/** Heyo~ Admin here.. I swear im going to continue this faboulus series in a matter of time.. I may post the second chapter tonight or tomorrow I dunno... But thank you guys for reading and stay updated for more~ **


End file.
